Urami Shirokaze
Urami Shirokaze '(裏見史郎風, ''Shirokaze Urami, lit. meaning grudge white-wind) is a Shinigami who is deployed within the Ninth Division, aiming to become the next captain. Urami Shirokaze is the current head of the noble Shirokaze family. Upon becoming the head of the Shirokaze family they get given the large cloak, Proving their honor by wearing the heavy cloak. Urami is the Ninth leader of the Shirokaze family and is the currently the strongest within the clan. Urami is also the only family member without the traditional Wind type Zanpakuto, instead of bearing a Fire elemented. Urami is well known throughout the Soul Society. Urami, having been born into the noble Shirokaze family is regarded with high honor and within all history of the Shirokaze family, Urami is noted to be the strongest and the best with Zanjutsu. Urami upon gaining these titles as well as becoming the next leader was made to go thoughout an appearance and personality change. Going from a ruthless warrior, to a fine well tuned leader in only what seemed a week. Resulting in much surprise to many in the Soul Society. Although when in battle it has shown that this full personality change wasn't 100% completed. Appearance Physically, Urami is a tall man with a somewhat angular face and a phenonmeally developed physique. His heir is jet black and long, and usually kept within a pony tail. His attire consists of a set of black pants with Europoean styled boots, and a short sleeved shirt, coloured blue. Urami also wears a floor length, red and white cloak. This cloak is an heirloon of the Shirokaze Clan. Urami stays in training just by wearing it, as it is composed of several heavy materials and several small weights stiched in which weigh him down and force him to work out because of counter-springs in the shoulders that constantly apply a pressure of around 200 pounds (90 Kg) Previously Urami was tall and lean, Urami's slight build belies his immense strength and his superhuman toughness, but his wild shock of spiky brown hair and brown eyes indicate his demeanor. Urami was always wearing a white happijacket with a black trim and the kanji character of Evil. Emblazoned comspicuously on the back in black as well as white dogi trousers. Urami always wore his jacket open - sometimes leaving his arms out of the sleeves so that it simple drapes over his shoulders. Personality: Urami is of noble decent, he takes things serious and expects to get taken serious back. Despite the Shirokaze's lower repuataion in the noble houses, Urami is still quite well known and if respected by many others. Urami lives by Those who give respect, get respect" despite their rank of skill level. A high moral is what Urami possess, despite his demeanor, He will protect is squadmembers and those who protect him, Urami attempts to never let harm come to them. Urami is quite perceptive, as seen when he analyzes various disturbences within the soul society, and is being able to quickly judge a persons body language and react for a helpful solution. This also helps to know the limits of his abilities and Shirokaze is quickly able to determine others abilities Despite all this, Urami does have a serious and somewhat cold demeanor at times, when this happens, Urami becomes ruthless. This will normally appear when in the heat of the battle. Urami will often act on his own accord and forget about any previous plans already made. Urami fights and he slowly brings back in younger years, where there was much blood shed and Urami became morealess a monster When Urami was younger he fitted his name well Urami which means Grudge. He was able to kill on command and he killed without a second thought. He showed no despair and never held back. Urami slaughtered women and children alike with no remorse History Born into the noble Shirokaze Family, Urami was trained by the family tutors in all fields of battle. Kido, Hakuda, Kendo, Zanjutsu and Shunpo. Urami was quickly sent into the Shino academy in which he graduated within two years. Almost getting called a prodigy, Urami was placed into the Ninth Division and from there he gradually gained seated positions. His aim, becoming a captain Powers & Abilities [[Zanjutsu (Kenji Hiroshi)|'''Master Swordsmen Specialist:]] Shirokaze is a highly skilled swordsmen, being able to execute quick and rapid attacks infused with a large burst of power behind the strikes. He is able to begin to attack on a moments notice and also stop an attack instantly. Urami's best skill and is highly capable of adapting different techniques whilst still sword fighting, most notable his skill in kido. Shirokaze usually attacks from striking at different angles to confuse and catch his opponent off guard leaving them open for a sneak attack. Urami, being trained to kill since birth has developed his own fighting style. It is taken for multiple different Martial arts from the living world and applied into Urami's own fighting style. A mixture of Kendo, Akaido, Fencing and the Shinigami's Zanjutsu. Making for unorthodox attacks, with random strengths of power and speed. (eg. Some attacks maybe really slow and weak, whilst the next is rather fast and powerful) This is made to confuse his opponents and catch them off guard when they think that they have figured out Urami's battle technique. Urami named it Shiroi kaze sutairu '''(白い風スタイル, ''White-Wind Style") ''This has been Urami's signiture style and due to his fast and powerful attacks has been able to finish multiples battles as quick as they started. Urami will often use his Shunpo in conjunction with his Zanjutsu, by ultilizing the Utusumei by creating clones whilst attacking to even more confuse his opponent. *Kaze sasu' (風刺す, Wind stab'') Urami slashes down the opponents chest before proceeding to stab into the slash wound. If the blade is entered Urami turns the blade opening up the wound letting blood gush out, causing immense pain *'Shiroi-so '(白い層, "White Layer") A diagonal slash with his Zanpakuto infused with spiritual energy, when contact is made Urami pushes his spiritual energy into his opponent's wound making it so the wound was only light not even drawing blood. But on command, Urami drags that left in spiritual energy out of the opponents wound making blood spray out everywhere, causing pain and distracting the opponent **'Saisho no hakuso '(最初の白層, "First white layer) Coating his entire Zanpakuto with spiritual energy, then by stabbing the blade into the opponent and leaving the said spiritual energy into the opponent it coats the wound like they didn't actually get stabbed. Then upon comand like before, can cancel out or even drag the spiritual energy back out of the body. Letting the pain all suddenly inflict into the opponent **'Dai ni hakuso '(第二白層, "Second white layer) Urami uses his Zanpakuto's abilty, fire, he engulfs the blade in fire before attacking his opponent. This is used to both inflict major damage but also send fire into their wound cause prolonged pain. **'Fifusu hakuso '(フィフス白層, "Fifth white layer) The only layer that is bankai only, by removing all fire from the bankai just leaving the blade, Urami stabs his opponent. He then ignites the entire blade whilst still being stabbed into the opponent. Not only does the opponent get stabbed, but burnt. Urami also calls this technique Kaso '(火葬, "Cremation). Most opponents Urami has used it on have died. *'Buredo Keisei '(ブレード形成, Blade Formation) A simple three strike attack made to due massive damage, Urami slashes in the shape of the letter Z, across the shoulders, down the chest then finally slashing across the stomach. *'Kosaten '(交差点, Intersection) An attack where Urami executes a fast slash vertically then horizontally. It is made as a surprise attack and not meant to inflict major damage *'Fifusu: Hasshin '(The fifth: Eruption) A technique where Urami makes a deep slash across his opponents mid-rift, packed with his spiritual energy making his blade sharper then normal. The added spirit energy acts as a cutting tool against the Arrancar's Heirro. Seconds after the strike, blood erupts from the opponent, thus giving the name ''Eruption Hakuda Master: Urami isn't into the hand to hand fighting, But he does possess the skills needed to take on a lieutenant leveled Shinigami. Being in his prime physical condition, Urami boasts such a large power, making each assult powerful capable of breaking bones. It is rumoured that Urami once hit a building which broke off an entire section of a wall. Urami, like his unique sword fighting style, has created his own unorthadox fighting style made of many different real world fighting styles. Karate, akaido, boxing muai tai and others. Making once again a challenge for unweary opponents. Shirokaze uses his rather brute strength to quick succession and with rapid attacks, can make an opponents rib cage much like nothing was there. Urami applies spiritual energy into his fists making for an even stonger punch designed to obliterate anything within contact. Urami, despite his large size is quite nimble when fighting, being able to almost stop at an instant and being able to send a powerful counter at his opponent, this has been noted by many of Urami's opponents, making it one of his most dangerous features. Not the power, but his speed and his reaction times. *'Ikkotsu '(一骨, "Single Bone") A Powerful one handed punch with devastating effects. Urami was taught this by his tutors as a child, whilst only getting its powerful effect by training with his heirloom cloak, Urami is capable of destroying entire skyscrapers with a single punch, even large cliffs. *'Sokotsu '(双骨, "Double Bone") A stronger punch then Ikkotsu, by adding the extra hand, Urami can destroy a large portion of a mountain, sending the rest crumbling down. He could easily take on a Adjuches classed Arrancar or hollow. *'Tessho '(鉄掌, "Iron Palm") An open palm strike, Urami is said to have once used his technique on a Gillian classed Arrancar and actually cleanly decapitated it, cut right in half. Although Urami claims differently, he has showed incredible skills with this technique '''Immense Spiritual Power: Being upon the captain class skilled Shinigami, Urami boasts strong levels of spiritual energy. His energy is that intense that even captain leveled Shinigami can begin to sweat in fear. Upon releasing a large burst of his spiritual energy a large shockwave gets sent out, this can be used to stun opponents. Urami will often tend to play with weaker opponents or those nearing defeat. Urami releases a large quantity of spiritual pressure onto the opponent also chocking them, then completly cutting it off, before quickly reapplying all the pressure. Urami has a firery red Spiritual glow when charging up his spirit energy or before releasing Shikai or Bankai.Before changing into bankai, Urami's spiritual energy is that power that the skies turn black like midnight and the tempreature within a good 30km begins to dramatically heat up. When in Bankai, Urami's spiritual energy is actually morphed into fire, giving him more fire to manipulate. *'Heat Barrier:' Urami whilst in bankai, can create a barrier around him in a small 3 meter radius that is incrediblly hot, a small heat barrier has formed around him, making weaker kido water spells evaporate before actually hitting him. Urami, just pumping out spiritual energy can increase the barriers protection, by adding more making even stronger kido attacks become weaker before hitting him. Kido Master: Urami's second best skill is his mastery in kido. Being able to use multiple mid-leveled kido attacks in quick sucession without tiring. He is capable of using kido into the nineties with the incantation. Having been trained to use kido since his childhood Urami is known for giving kido other uses then originally used for. Shirokaze can even make the lowest leveled spells have devastating results. The Shirokaze family have a signiture Kido skill where one can discuise themselves as other people, best used for when they are on stealth and interrogation missions.Urami has attempted to create his own unique varients of kido, but it is revealed that he later failed in doing so. Shirokaze was taught as a child the construction, destruction and reconstruction of kido. Knowing this he attempted once again to create his own modified kido, and was only able to create three kido spells. *'Reddoperu inazuma '(レッドペール稲妻, "Red Pale Lighting") Urami's modified version of Byakurai, Urami places it around the #37 position within Hado skills, It is as powerful or more then Sokatsui. Urami labled it Byakurai although its appearance is more of a red Sokatsui and with similar strength. Incantation: "Ye lord! Shed a tear for this Lightning of the underworld. Make a blissful entrance and a powerful exit. Show us your power, bear the claws of justice." *'Raimei '(雷鳴, "Thunderclap") Urami explained this to be his own version of the Hado skill Okasen, By placing the yellow energy within his hands, Urami can slam his hands together creating a large lightning like shockwave. The other use is if the opponent gets punched whilst the fists are still glowing with the Kido. Upon contact the lightning like shockwave hits the opponent, giving the part that got it temproary paralisis. *'Shirokaze '(白い風, "White Wind") Urami's last invented Kido attack. An attack which uses wind to ensnare an opponent within a dome, the wind dome will slowly spin at a faster rate every few seconds, until slowly changing into a tornado like shape. Debris and rubble get thrown into the Kido often hitting the opponent. Urami can also enter and finish the opponent off, leaving a dead body flying in the skies until the kido is finished. Shunpo Expert: One of Urami's faveourite skills, Shunpo, Shirokaze can travel with Shunpo doing multiple dozen steps without getting fatigued or much loss of breath. Although while not being taught by a professional, Urami learnt many skills to do with Shunpo. Urami uses shunpo in conjunction with his unique Hakuda and Zanjutsu, often attacking, vanishing then reappearing somewhere else attacking and so on. Urami often likes to appear about the opponent then slashing downwards at their chest. *Utsusemi ( 空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting) Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. This is self taught by Urami, giving the ability to make afterimages by moving at great speeds. Whilst wearing his heavy cloak, Urami can only create 1-3 clones due to the strain of keeping the clones look realistic. Although upon removing the cloak Urami can now create 5-7 complete life like clones. Enhanced Durabilty: '''Being able to take a hit is what Urami is good at. Whilst learning the higher Kido spells, they would often result in an explosing in Urami's face. This happened multiple times but eventually he grew acustomed to it and gained resilences towards it. Urami's cloak he has puts much strain on his body when first he began to wear it, but over the time he has adjusted to it. Shirokaze being raised by nobles are expected to be resilient to everything, and when he played up as a child, often got a beating, that was designed to make each hit feel like nothing, so he can keep practising to become the best. Urami in early stages of Bankai training draining him of both physical energy and spiritual energy but as time went on Urami was slowly able to increase his physical durability and be able to actually train for an entire week straight. '''Enchanced Strength: '''Urami can effortlessly deflect many hakuda attacks and can combat them with his own skills. Shirokaze has become quite powerful from his giant weighted cloak, when not fighting with the cloak, Shirokaze becomes a worthy opponent. Urami is capable to fighting with the best fighter in the Shirokaze family and be able to hold his ground. When Urami doesn't have his cloak his power is once again enhanced, without the heavy weight stopping him from going all out, Urami and literally beat his opponents to a pulp. He is quite capable of destroying a shinigami's ribs with several punches, and easily break bones. Urami is also known to be able to completly shatter and decapitate hollows with ease. Whilst training with his Zanpakuto, Urami often went up against his Zanpakuto spirit in hand to hand, he was aiming to make him strong enough to hold the incredibly large Bankai sword that he possessed, they trained for the 10 years required, this training when mastering Bankai has improved Urami quite a lot much more then anyone actually thought '''Enhanced Endurence: '''From all the exploded kido attacks and wearing his large cloak for extended amounts of time, Urami has developed quite good endurence, this has showed in battle where he can continue fighting even after getting attacked by a strong opponent. Urami with his huge size is also a larger target, he is often seen first thus getting attacked. He has developed quite a large endurence, continuing a fight for hours upon end. With Urami's large size gives Urami a large metabolism, meaning he can continue without tiring for much longer then those smaller shinigami and others. Urami from getting beating in training days on end has developed quite a good resistence to wounds. Although he feels all the pain he has learnt to ignore it and continue. Urami is highly resistent to fire and getting burnt, this is mainly because of his Zanpakuto's type, fire. He had often burnt himself in the earlier years of training and has slowly been able to almost become immune to fire and even smoke. Zanpakuto: '''Doragonhauru (ドラゴンハウル, Lit. meaning Dragon Howl) is the Zanpakuto of Urami Shirokaze and is a Fire typed Zanpakuto. Doragonhauru resembles a Nodachi with a bright red sheath, the guard is a simple decagon with a plain design. The handle is embodied with a white ribbon only showing red times traveling down the center of the handle. Whenever Doragonhauru is drawn or being used in battle the temperature around Urami and his blade. Shikai: 'Before releasing, Urami places the blade back in its sheath before reciting the release command ''Sukochi (スコーチ lit. meaning Scorch) When he draws the blade its shape is changed. It has changed into a larger blade, it becomes flame red and the guard has changed into a dragons head. The handle is embroided with dragon scales. The blade itself is split into two smaller seperate blades that cross in a diamond pattern, then almost to another diamond. One blade keeps going into the start of another diamond but stops. Doragonhauru has manipulation and creation of fire, smoke and heat. When the ability is activated, the blade of Doragonhauru becomes completly invisible only looking like fire is present. *'''Iki (息, lit meaning Breath) Upon speaking the command the dragons head releases fire onto the blade. The fire will stay there until the Shikai is reverted, or Urami runs out of spiritual energy or Urami cancels the ability Bankai: 'Before releasing Bankai, Urami makes a circle of fire around him, the flames create a firery dome around him, only then can the bankai be initated. '''Doragon no zen'no toboe '(ドラゴンの全能遠吠え, Lit meaning Almighty howl of the dragon) After that, the dome forms around Urami, shaping his bankai. The blade now takes a similar appearance to Ichigo Kurosaki's incomplete Bankai, there doesn't actually seem to be any solid, but infact the entire thing is solid. Fire has surrounded the blade. This fire has crawled up Urami's right arm and onto his back. The flames have formed a wing, similar to a dragons wing right off his right shoulder. The flames keep going around Urami's back and only end in what looks like a claw clawing into his left shoulder and upper-arm. Despite its rather large size, Urami is able to swing the sword around like it was just as heavy as his sealed form, also with the only one wing Urami is still capable of flight even with a single wing it is complelty even in flight. *'''Jigoku no ryu no chisei (地獄の竜の治世, Lit meaning Reign of the hell dragon) Urami uses the dragons wing to take flight and ascend into the skies. Shirokaze then gathers a bunch of fire on the wing then literally flicks it down towards the ground, As the fire is falling it increases size. This is used for mass destruction and killing multiple targets in an area. *'Doragon no hi' (ドラゴンの火, lit. meaning Dragon fire) Urami creates 10 pillars of flames which appear all around the opponent. He then moves his blade horizontally, doing this brings the pillars closer together enclosing the opponent in the fire. It is said that when all pillars touch the opponent will die. *'Jigoku supon '(地獄スポーン, Lit meaning Hellspawn) Urami injects the fire into the ground, then after a few minutes, the ground in a 15 meter radius begins to slowly burn away until the ground is just left looking like lava. *'Yogan no shimi '(溶岩の染み, Lit meaning Lava stain) One of Urami's most powerful attacks, he actually creates a dragon out of fire, it will circle about Urami and his opponent until directed to attack. When attacked the dragon explodes into hell fire, a large blast of fire is spread throughout a 1Km radius. Urami is able to get damaged by this technique. Trivia *Urami was originally going to have a Kido Based Zanpakuto *The idea for Urami's Current Bankai was inspired by Arrancar-Fighter on Devinatart, it showed his depiction of Kisuke Urahara's Bankai. *The Shikai picture is from Guild Wars 2 *Urami Shirokaze tends to transform into old deceased characters with his unique kido Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Captains